Otacust
by murcuh
Summary: Unable to sleep, Korra wanders for some food, but eavesdrops on Bolin. Who is he talking to?


**Otacust**

By: murcuh

**Summary: **Unable to sleep, Korra wanders for some food, but eavesdrops on Bolin. Who is he talking to?

**Rating: **K+

**POV: **Third Person

**Genre: **Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing(s): **Borra/Kolin (Bolin & Korra)

**Character(s): **Korra & Bolin, mentions of others

**Author's Note(s): **I really haven't written any new Borra fics in a while (If you can really count this as Borra [or Kolin]). This idea sprung into my head before I went to sleep last night, and I decided to act upon it. Hope you enjoy!

**Story Note(s): **Otacust is an obsolete word meaning "an eavesdropper." Also, I know Korra just sleeps with her hair up and in her regular clothes _with _her boots on, but in my little fic, her gorgeous hair is all let loose, she's wearing a nightgown, and she's – dare I say it – _barefoot. _Gasp! P.S. I know she only cried in the one episode, but I'm letting her cry some more. Get in touch with your emotions, Korra!

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Legend of Korra, all the genius is bestowed upon the glorious Bryan and Michael. Let us bow down in amazement and praise.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Korra jolts awake again for the third time that night. Images of Amon haunt the inside of her eyelids, relentless in their terrorizing of her sleep patterns. It always comes to an abrupt stop just as he reaches for her. Some nights he has attacked her friends, leaving them irreparable and unconscious. Other nights she pictures Tahno crying out for help in the arena as his bending is slowly drained from his body. Tonight is no different though: Amon taunts her as he grips Bolin's neck with his bone-white fingers. She regains consciousness just as Amon stretches out for Mako.

Korra's pulse is quickened and she can feel a bead of sweat crawling down her temple. The walls feel stifling and if she stares long enough, they look like they're shrinking. Her nightgown feels tight and clingy against her skin.

"This is just getting ridiculous now," She mutters into the stagnant air of her bedroom, "I shouldn't be having these stupid nightmares. I'm not afraid of some creep in a mask–" Her attempts to reassure herself are cut short by a loud grumble coming from her stomach.

She claps a hand over her midsection and grins sheepishly, "What a better way to distract me than food. Sounds like a good plan."

It's too dark to locate her boots, and too hot to use firebending to look for them, so she stumbles out into the darkened hallway barefoot. The floor feels chilly against her toes as she makes her way towards the kitchen. She deftly dodges that pesky end table that has had it out for her since the first night she stayed at Air Temple Island and looked around for a midnight snack.

"That's right, you stupid table, you're no match for the Avatar. You thought you could give me another bruise, but you were _wrong._" She gloats proudly, but stops, "Am I really making fun of a _table _right now? This is so pathetic." She shoots the desk a grimace before continuing her way to the kitchen.

A far off voice chuckles and Korra freezes, _Did someone just witness my confrontation with the furniture? _With a quick step, she peeks around the doorframe in the direction of the sound. Squinting, she looks out towards the porch and sees Bolin gazing at the bright sky with an incapacitated Pabu hanging out of his lap.

"Korra is really awesome, and she's funny to boot." He says, reaching up and running a hand through his hair.

Korra blinks, _Who is he talking to? Pabu?_ She quietly slips further down the hall until she's perched right by the doorway. Sliding down the wall, her butt makes a muffled _poof _noise.

"I really think you'd like her," Bolin murmurs, his voice strong and proud. "I know _I_ really like her a lot. She's the coolest girl I've ever met, _plus_ she's the Avatar."

Korra smiles as she leans her head against the wood.

"I just wish she could have met you two, I know she would have liked talking to you both."

Her breath hitches, _Is he… talking to his… parents?_

"Dad, I really wish you could tease me about her and Mom, I know you'd make her laugh. Korra could make you laugh too. She's so fun to be around."

Korra covers her mouth with her hand, sadness washing over her like waves.

He pauses for a second before continuing, "You know how we lived at the pro-bending arena? Well, that sort of got destroyed by Amon. I told you about him, he's that jerk with the mask."

Even on the verge of tears, Korra chuckles silently at Bolin's description of the man that has been frequenting her nightmares lately. She has never felt this much sympathy before and is shocked at the amount that is consuming her heart.

"Toza told us we couldn't stay there anymore so Asami – that's Mako's girlfriend, I told you about her too – said we could live at her _mansion _with her. But then Korra came to tell us that she smoothed things over so we could live at Air Temple Island with her and Tenzin's family. We had to turn her down though."

Korra shrugs her shoulders, as if she's telling the story along with him. She tries to imagine what his parents would look like. They've never given her any descriptions of them, but she imagines Bolin would resemble his father, sturdy and handsome. Mako would be just like his mom, all slender and sinewy. Her thoughts flit to her own parents and she muses about them for a moment before shaking her head. She's trying to eavesdrop, not reminisce.

"I really wanted to stay with Korra, but Mako was so happy that Asami offered. And it's so rare to see Mako happy like that; happy like old times, like when you both were still here."

The gut-wrenching sadness grips Korra again and she closes her eyes. Images of a faded family float in her mind. She tries picturing a younger Bolin playing with his father and a smaller Mako hugging his mother. Their faces muddled and disguised, but even the thoughts still stung her heart.

"It was hard because Korra accused Asami's father, Hiroshi, of being an Equalist. It made Mako angry that Korra was acting like that. Unfortunately, it turned out to be true. Hiroshi made all this powerful equipment to help Amon and the Equalists and hid it in a secret tunnel under his ginormous mansion. Asami was really brave when she took out her father and helped arrest him. Korra, well I should say Tenzin, is letting all of us stay on the island with them. So that's where we are right now. I just wanted to let you guys know, so you aren't worried."

Korra can't hold it in any longer as the tears make tracks down her cheeks. She tries remaining as silent as possible, but the urge to sob elevates with each sentence he says. _Bolin should still have his parents. He's the sweetest guy in the world and he doesn't even have his parents. I could never be half as cheerful as him if I was an orphan._

Bolin isn't finished speaking though, his voice perks up, "I had a really wonderful day today. I mean, I got to spend most of it with Korra, so of course it was really great."

Korra smiles through her tears, suppressing a hiccup. She rakes a hand across her face and wipes away the moisture.

"We did a little sparring before she had her Airbending training. I got to watch a little of it until Tenzin's kids really wanted to play with me. After that I showed her some of Pabu's new tricks that we've been practicing. If he wasn't asleep right now, I would make him show you too, but that'll have to be for tomorrow."

Korra silently giggles, remembering how wonderful she thought the day was too.

Bolin pauses and takes a breath, "Well, I guess that's all for me tonight. It's really late and I don't want to keep you two awake any longer. I'll be sure to talk tomorrow. I hope you both are doing okay wherever you are."

More tears pour over her cheeks, _I don't how much more of this I can handle. He's literally breaking my heart._

"I love you. Mako sends love too, you know. So does Pabu. Give each other a hug for me, I'll–"

Korra scrambles from her hideout behind the wall and out onto the porch. She throws her arms around Bolin's neck and buries her face into his back, sobbing. Pabu is startled awake and squeaks angrily at the distraught Avatar. He huffs appropriately before climbing out of Bolin's lap in search for a better, less disturbed spot.

Startled, Bolin stiffens, "Korra…?"

Snot drips from her nose onto his shirt, "Bolin, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for everything!"

Bolin relaxes as he reaches up his hands and pats her arms, "What are you apologizing for?"

Exasperated, Korra squeezes tighter and presses her face deeper into the broad expanse of his back, "About your parents! About eavesdropping! I'm so sorry!"

But instead of furiously scolding her, Bolin lightly chuckles, "Korra, nothing is your fault, you didn't do anything wrong. But how long were you listening to me?" He clears his throat, "What did you hear?"

Korra hiccups twice before answering, "Everything."

They stay quiet for a while. The wind breezes around them and the grass ripples in passing. Their heartbeats sync together and pump strongly.

Korra is the first to break the silence, "Can I ask you a question?" She whispers, her voice muffled from his clothes.

Bolin rubs one of her forearms, "Of course you can."

She sucks in a ragged breath, "Do you… talk to them a lot?"

Bolin stays silent and the contact to her skin ceases. She can feel him sigh, "All the time."

Korra unhinges her arms from around his neck and leans back on her heels. Wringing her hands nervously, she scoots her way to his side until she's directly in front of him.

Bolin watches her with silent astonishment as she moves from the porch and climbs her way uncertainly into his lap, curling her legs under herself. He quiets his breathing, trying not to make any sudden movements. His hands stay placed on his thighs, twitching with anticipation. He tries catching a look at her face, but her hair falls like a thick, chocolate curtain.

Finally, in one fluid motion, Korra lifts up her gaze and looks him straight in the eye. She places on hand against his chest and smiles, "I'd like to talk to them too."

Merriment and adoration wash over him and he reaches up his own hand to grip her fingers the other finding its way around her shoulders, "I think they'd really like that."

/\/\/\ F I N /\/\/\


End file.
